I'M PERFECT BECAUSE I'M IS A GENOID
by SooJung-ie
Summary: Daehyun masih belum sadar dirinya seorang manusia yang "berbeda" dari teman-temannya, Dia GENOID! Apa itu Genoid? sejenis mutan? anii-" Jung Daehyun, masih berwujud manusia-hanya saja pola pikir,cara bekerja,kecepatan,ketelitian,bakat dan IQ-nya melebihi kemampuan manusia pada normalnya. DAELO / DAEHYUN X ZELO / [SLIGHT] DAEJAE / DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE / KYUMIN / KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN.
1. Chapter 1

A/N :: Annyeong, New author .-. Soo Jung imnida, baru sekali ini nulis ff .-. mian kalo absurd , jelek, gaje, dll. ini masih PROLOG , masih sepenggal-sepenggal kalimat yang ada dichapt selanjutnya gitu deh xD kuharap readers bisa mencerna (?) prolog-prolog ini dan tertarik membaca chapter 1 nya ._.

So, Gimme a review please ^-^

**I'M PERFECT BECAUSE I'M IS A GENOID**

"Apakah itu sama dengan Kloning,Bbang?"

"Ani-ya, ini hanya rekayasa Genetika,hime.. tepatnya teknik Hibridoma, penggabungan dua inti sel , dari isolasi jaringan menjadi sel tunggal yang berupa antibody monoclonal. Ah—aku lupa Hime.. ku jelaskan sampai jamuran-pun, kau tidak akan mengerti"

"Apakah Aegya-ku nanti dapat hidup seperti layaknya anak-anak normal?"

"tentu, bahkan lebih baik dari itu, tenang saja Hime.."

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau sempura sekali-ya Jung!"

"Cho KyuHyun, kau juga sempurna." jawab namja bermarga Jung tadi datar.

"Tidak sesempurna kau"

"Dimata Sungmin, kau tetap yang sempurna"

"Hahaha, tentu saja. bukan itu maksudku, maksudku.. kau bisa melakukan segalanya, kau dapat belajar dengan cepat, kekuatan mu..kau sangat teliti,kau..Sempurna"

"Ya~! apa yang kau katakan Cho kyuhyun -_- , berhenti memujiku seperti itu, kau membuatku terbang, kau tau?"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya ,Jung"

Benarkah? apa semua yang Kyuhyun,sahabatku katakan benar? lalu kenapa Youngjae meninggalkan ku?

.

.

.

.

"Zelo-ya~!"

"Daehyun oppaa" Yeoja bersurai pirang yang tadi dipanggil 'Zelo' oleh Daehyun berlari kearah Daehyun dan memeluknya.

"How's your day?" Tanya Daehyun dengan Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya,tampan sekali.

"Menyenangkaaan sekali, tentu itu karena kata-katamu semalam" Zelo kembali terbayang saat Daehyun mengutarakan perasaannya tadi malam. huahh,rasanya seperti perempuan paling bahagia saat itu.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyoo"

"Annyeong, nugu-ya?"

"haha,kau lupa padaku, Jung?"

DEG

"yoo...Yoo Young jae?"

"Hahaha, nee Daehyun-ah.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"ne..baik-baik saja , kau sendiri?

"tentu saja aku juga,jung. apa kau masih sempurna seperti dulu?"

"aku tidak dapat menilai diriku sendiri"

"emm, baiklah ku anggap kau masih sesempurna dulu. kalau begitu, kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ku dengan jujur,kan-Jung?"

"apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"langsung saja,apa kau sudah menemukan penggganti ku?"

"tentu."

"apa kau bahagia bersama-nya?"

"ne"

"apa kau mencintainya?"

"tentu saja, Youngjae-ah.."

"lalu, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"..."

.

..

.

.

.

A/N :: hahaaa absurd -_- ahh gak yakin bakal lanjut T.T

gimanaa inii? ini MASIH PROLOG yaa,, belum cerita, jadi kalo sinetron yah masih iklan cuplikan gitu deh /?

Review pleaseeeeeeeee~ author baru itu sangat memerlukan review .-.

Kamsaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**I'm PERFECT BECAUSE I'm IS A GENOID**

chapt.1

**Please Review after read.**

**lanjut atau tidaknya fanfic ini berdasarkan review kalian :)**

**Kamsa...**

.

.

.

"Apakah itu sama dengan Kloning,Bbang?"

"Ani-ya, ini hanya rekayasa Genetika,hime.. tepatnya teknik Hibridoma, penggabungan dua inti sel , dari isolasi jaringan menjadi sel tunggal yang berupa antibody monoclonal. Ah—aku lupa Hime.. ku jelaskan sampai jamuran-pun, kau tidak akan mengerti"

"huuh kau ini menghina sekali, bbang -,- .Apakah Aegya-ku nanti dapat hidup seperti layaknya anak-anak normal?"

"tentu, bahkan lebih baik dari itu, tenang saja Hime.."

.

.

.

.

"Zelo-ya~"

"Daehyun oppa?" Yeoja bersurai pirang yang tadi dipanggil 'Zelo' oleh 'Daehyun oppa'nya—berlari menghampiri namja tersebut—Daehyun. yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya sejak minggu lalu.

"How's your day?" Tanya Daehyun dengan Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya,tampan sekali.

"Menyenangkaaan sekali, tentu itu karena kata-katamu semalam" Zelo kembali terbayang saat Daehyun mengutarakan perasaannya tadi malam. huahh,rasanya seperti perempuan paling bahagia saat itu.

"Haha kau imut sekali Zelo-ya" kata Daehyun sambil mencubit pipi Zelo.

"uhh sakit,oppaa ~! u,u , Jung Daehyun oppa, aku ingin menanyakan tentang Biology , tadi aku tidak paham saat Kang ahjussi menerangkan nya.."

"emm,, baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu. Kapan,dimana?"

" :D kita ketemu di Coffee Shop,seperti biasa saja,ok?" Haha, beruntung juga memiliki namjachingu yang menduduki ranking 1 disekolah, sekaligus murid teladan. Bukan hanya itu, Daehyun juga memenangkan hampir seluruh piala yang terpajang disekolah sejak tahun pertamanya bersekolah disini, dari Olahraga sampai Kimia, Daehyun mendalami semuanya,

"OK"

.

.

.

_So Cool hage, ah~_

_Deo Hot hage, ah~_

_Redeu lipseutik jom deo ppalgake_

_*Hyuna-Red*_

"Annyeong?" Daehyun mengangkat ponselnya yang bordering menandakan ada panggilan masuk—tanpa melihat siapa penelfonya.

"Jung~, apa otak jenius mu itu lupa, jika hari ini kita harus menyelesaikan tugas Biology yang harus dikumpul besok?" suara seorang disebrang sana yang sangat Daehyun kenali, sahabatnya—Cho Kyuhyun.

"asshh nde ndee, aku benar-benar lupa,kyu. Katakan pada yang lain, aku akan segera kesana"

"baiklah, kami menunggumu,Jung"

Tut. Sambungan telepon terputus. Daehyun langsung bersiap-siap dan melenggang pergi kesekolah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

*ZELO POV*

Hufftt, Daehyun oppa lama sekali.. sudah setengah jam terlewat dari waktu yang ditentukan, sekarang sudah pukul 6, kenapa Daehyun belum datang juga? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Baru saja Zelo akan menekan nomor Daehyun dan menghubunginya , Daehyun telah menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

"annyeong Zelo-ya, Mianhae , aku lupa jika aku tugas kelompok hari ini, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"tapi,Daehyun oppa, aku ada PR, dan aku belum mengerjakan-nya juga.."

"ashh sudahlah, perkara gampang, besok pagi aku kekelasmu dan mengerjakannya, ku jamin ,5menit selesai."

"huff, baiklah. Annyeongseyoo"

"nde"

-sambungan telepon terputus bersama dengan helaan nafas Zelo.

Selalu saja begitu, kau pikir PR ini yang terpenting? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama mu malam ini, tapi..ya sudah lah, lupakan saja makan malam itu.

*ZELO POV END*

.

.

.

"hmm,, Hemofilia..Genotipe..Fenotipe..Genotipe BBKK,BBkk,BBKk" gumam Daehyun sambil mengerjakan PR milik Zelo. Baru saja 3menit Daehyun datang kekelasnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya, saat ini dia sudah hampir berhasil mengerjakan PR Zelo sampai nomor terakhir, padahal semalaman Zelo memutar otak nya untuk mengerjakan 20 soal tersebut. Tidak, bukan Zelo yang bodoh, tetapi Daehyun yang tidak normal. Kemampuan berpikirnya, cepatnya dia mengingat semua hafalan-hafalan, rumus-rumus diotaknya melebihi kecepatan teman-teman sebayanya.

Suara yang sangat bagus, Permainan olah raga yang sempurna , menguasai bahasa inggris,mandarin,korea,jepang,perancis, memahami pelajaran-pelajaran yang sukar seperti Matematika,Biology,Kimia,Fisika dengan mudah bahkan hanya dengan membaca sekilas, otak Daehyun dapat mengingat keseluruhan isi buku tersebut.

Mana ada orang seperti itu?

Ya, mana ada? Tidak mungkin, mustahil , tetapi Daehyun lah buktinya, Sempurna.

"Selesai." Ucap Daehyun dengan senyum—atau lebih tepat dibilang seringaian-nya.

"Yee :D Gomawo.." Zelo tersenyum senang dan lega

"Kkeunde…?" Daehyun terdiam sejenak

" Apa? " Tanya Zelo dengan muka polosnya.

"aishh kau terlalu polos,Zelo yaa~" Daehyun mencubit-cubit pipi Zelo

"aaa~ langsung saja katakan apa mau muu Daehyunnn-ah"

"Hey kau harus memanggilku Daehyun oppa!"

"Anii :P " Zelo menjulurkan lidahnya

"Dasarr anak ini –" , nah,kembali ke topic tadi, aku hanya ingin .. kau membayar :D "

"membayar apa?"

"tentu saja bayaran telah membuatku bangun pagi-pagi hanya demi mengerjakan PR mu yang katanya susah sekali, tapi ternyata dalam waktu 5menit sudah selesai ini."

"hey, kau juga harus membayar karna membuatku menunggu satu jam dan ternyata itu sia-sia, malam-malam pula, bagaimana jika aku diculik orang? Disekap lalu dibunuh? Apa kau tidak akan merindukan ku" jawab Zelo dengan rap kecepatan super-nya.

"ahh baiklah, kali ini satu-sama. " jawab Daehyun yang dilanjutkan dengan senyuman puas Zelo.

.

.

.

.

Zelo berlari dengan cepat keluar gedung sekolah dengan kaki jenjangnya,Ia meninggalkan Daehyun. Zelo kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam, setelah Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan membatalkan acara makan malamnya dengan Daehyun.

*Flashback*

_Eodironga nareul tteonabeorin.. Cheonsa gateun neo.._

_I NEED YOU.._

_*B.A.P – 1004 (angel)_

Zelo mengangkat ponsel nya yang bordering memutar lagu favoritnya,

"Annyeong-seyoo"

"Annyeong, Zelo-ah?" kata seorang diseberang sana.

"ah-ne.. mian, neo, nugu-ya?"

"Yoo Young Jae imnida.."

DEG.

Zelo teringat sesuatu, Yoo Young Jae. Ya, Youngjae, nama yang di ukir di kalung favorit Daehyun – yang selalu dipakai nya,sampai saat ini,Daehyun bilang, Yoo Young Jae adalah nama Adik tirinya yang telah meninggal. Lalu? Kalau memang benar sudah meninggal, tidak mungkin dia menghubungi Zelo saat ini.

"emm,Annyeongg? Apa kau masih disanaa? " kata youngjae lagi.

"eh, nde..nde.. mianhae-yo..ada perlu apa kau menghubungi ku?"

"nde..sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku dulu, atau , kau sudah mengenal ku?"

"engg, kata Daehyun oppa-, kau.. adik tirinya yang telah meninggal. Apa kau arwah? Apa kau hantu? " Tanya zelo polos, dengan nada sedikit takut di kalimat terakhirnya.

"hahahahaha, tentu saja tidak, hahaha kau ini polos sekali. Aku Yoo YoungJae, Mantan kekasih Daehyun."

DEG

'Mantan..kekasih? jadi, Daehyun membohongi ku selama ini?

Bahkan sampai kita telah berhubungan pun, Daehyun masih mengenakan kalung berukiran nama mantan-nya. Lalu Daehyun ini menganggap ku apa? '

Zelo tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

'Daehyun oppa..teganya kau'

"Annyeongg? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"…"

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE :D

TBC

A/N : Cepet kan updatenya :D walau banyak banget silent readers T.T

please sempetin buat Review, beberapa kata aja udah buat seneng kok :D

Maaf kalo banyak typos,cerita jelek, gak nyambung, alur kecepetan, gaje, dll.

yaaa author baru jadi begini lah -_-

sekiann...

Kamsaaa :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M PERFECT BECAUSE I'M IS A GENOID**

_wanna be friend?_

_add me on FB : Michelle Arnetha / BBM :: 797F30B4_

**Balasan review :**

**QueenChan15 = Thanks yaa udah review, maaf baru dibales :D hehe iya masih bingung ini mau jadi DaeJae / Daelo :D nanti dichapter nyaris-nyaris ending , bakal diadain voting, makanya , baca terus yaa sampe ending :D**

**Ruka17 = Thanks yaa udah review :D , hehe iya makanya baca terus yaa ceritanya, kalo reviewnya banyak, pasti bakal cepet-cepet diupdate kok xD**

**Guest : haha makasihh yaa :D baca terus yaa , jangan lupa review jg kalo udah baca :D**

**Noon : astagaa aku lupa, makasihh banget udh ingetin , huuuf aku gak kepikiran x_x soalnya aku Cuma ngambil Genoidnya doang, ceritanya sama sekali gak,apalagi cast nya xD , makasih yaa udah ingetin, baca lagi yaa lanjutannya ****J****jangan lupa review ;) Thanks..**

**Jdhyjyjy**** : haha okee deh, DaeJae shipper ya? Iya nanti aku tambahin partnya mereka *hormat , **

**THANKS YAA UDAH BACA + REVIEW,**

**AKU HARAP SIDERS SEMAKIN BERKURANG, YANG UDAH BACA, REVIEW YA :P SUPAYA CEPET-CEPET DINEXT MAKANYA REVIEW xD**

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya, ini FF terinspirasi –Genoidnya dari Novel D'Angel nya Luna torashyngu, tapi Cuma genoidnya doang,sebagian aku ambil dari buku Biologi -_- ,dan yang lain murni dari otak ku, plot,alur,cerita,typos dan yang lainnya murni milik-ku , Thanks ;)**

.

.

.

_Prev chapt _

*Flashback*

_Eodironga nareul tteonabeorin.. Cheonsa gateun neo.._

_I NEED YOU.._

*B.A.P – 1004 (angel)

Zelo mengangkat ponsel nya yang bordering memutar lagu favoritnya,

"Annyeong-seyoo"

"Annyeong, Zelo-ah?" kata seorang diseberang sana.

"ah-ne.. mian, neo, nugu-ya?"

"Yoo Young Jae imnida.."

DEG.

Zelo teringat sesuatu, Yoo Young Jae. Ya, Youngjae, nama yang di ukir di kalung favorit Daehyun – yang selalu dipakai nya,sampai saat ini,Daehyun bilang, Yoo Young Jae adalah nama Adik tirinya yang telah meninggal. Lalu? Kalau memang benar sudah meninggal, tidak mungkin dia menghubungi Zelo saat ini.

"emm,Annyeongg? Apa kau masih disanaa? " kata youngjae lagi.

"eh, nde..nde.. mianhae-yo..ada perlu apa kau menghubungi ku?"

"nde..sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku dulu, atau , kau sudah mengenal ku?"

"engg, kata Daehyun oppa-, kau.. adik tirinya yang telah meninggal. Apa kau arwah? Apa kau hantu? " Tanya zelo polos, dengan nada sedikit takut di kalimat terakhirnya.

"hahahahaha, tentu saja tidak, hahaha kau ini polos sekali. Aku Yoo YoungJae, Mantan kekasih Daehyun."

DEG

'Mantan..kekasih? jadi, Daehyun membohongi ku selama ini?

Bahkan sampai kita telah berhubungan pun, Daehyun masih mengenakan kalung berukiran nama mantan-nya. Lalu Daehyun ini menganggap ku apa? '

Zelo tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

'Daehyun oppa..teganya kau'

"Annyeongg? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"…"

_._

_._

_._

_._

*ZELO POV*

"Zelo ya?"

"ehh, nde..nde.. ada apa ,eonni?" jawab Zelo sambil sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

"Apa kau bersama Daehyun sekarang?" Tanya Youngjae, sambil mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar suara Zelo yang kedengaran hampir menangis.

"Tidak, mungkin Daehyun dirumahnya, mengapa kau tidak menghubungi-nya saja langsung? Dan..dari mana eonni mendapatkan nomor ponsel-ku?" Suara Zelo mulai lemas , malas sekali harus berbicara dengan Youngjae—yang notabene mantan kekasih pacarnya.

"Dari ponsel Daehyun." Jawab Youngjae singkat

DEG. Jadi? Apa maksudnya? Daehyun masih sering menemui Youngjae? Tidak mungkin,jika mereka tidak bertemu secara langsung—dan Youngjae membuka ponsel Daehyun, tidak mungkin Youngjae mendapat nomor ponsel ku dari ponsel Daehyun.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau diam,Zelo-ah? Jangan berfikir macam-macam, kemarin aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu Daehyun ditempat karaoke, lalu kami karaoke-an bersama. Itu saja ;) " lanjut Youngjae.

'Menyanyi—Bersama—Matan—Kekasih. Itu yang kau katakana "hanya" ? apakah kau tidak tahu aku ini kekasihnya ? ' Batin Zelo.

Tunggu- ,jadi kemarin, Daehyun tidak jadi menemuinya di Coffee shop karena karaoke-an bersama Youngjae? Jadi itu yang Daehyun sebut tugas Biologi? _Ahh jinjja.._

"Benarkah?" namun hanya itu kata yang dapat dikatakan Zelo, bukan umpatan dan makian seperti yang ada dihatinya.

"_Nde.._ Suaranya sangat bagus, kau tau? Kau kekasihnya sekarang, tentu kau mengenal suara Daehyun dengan baik,bukan?"

Zelo bahkan belum pernah bernyanyi bersama Daehyun.. apalagi dinyanyikan sebuah lagu oleh Daehyun. "Ne.. suaranya memang sangat bagus. ehmm, lalu, apa tujuanmu menghubungi ku hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Daehyun?"

"opps, mian zelo ya.. aku sering lupa jika sudah membicarakan tentang Daehyun.."

Hah? Apa maksudnya dia berbicara seperti itu?

"sebenarnya , aku hanya ingin meminta ijin pada-mu.."

"ijin apa?"

"ijin untuk merebut Daehyun dari-mu." Satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Zelo menganga lebar, belum sempat Zelo menjawab, sambungan telefon telah diputus.

*FLASHBACK END*

Tidak terasa, aku telah sampai di Taman tempat biasa ku merenung saat ada masalah. Aku duduk dipinggir danau taman tersebut, kulempar batu kekolam , berharap genangan air dikolam tadi adalah wajah Yoo Youngjae.

Yoo Youngjae sialan.

Yoo YoungJae brengsek.

Yoo Youngjae!

Berani-beraninya ingin merebut Daehyun dariku, huuuhh

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menjauhi Daehyun? Sama saja merelakan Daehyun untuk Youngjae.

Menempel dengan Daehyun? Jelas tidak mungkin, mana bisa aku bersikap seperti itu, ditinggal lari oleh Daehyun saja jelas aku sudah kalah jauh & tidak bisa mengejarnya. Padahal kaki ku lebih panjang dari Daehyun. Daehyun memang aneh. terlalu sempurna.

"Annyeong, oppa. Kau datang juga" terdengar suara dari belakangku, huuh, mengganggu saja, aku kan sedang bergalau disini, kenapa kau berpacaran disitu sih.

Aku tidak menghiraukan pasangan yang berkencan dibelakangku, tetap melanjutkan aktifitasku—melempari kolam dengan batu disekitarku.

"Nde, Youngjae-ah..mian,Zelo meninggalkanku jadi aku harus mencarinya dulu, tapi tidak ketemu juga.."

DEG.

Youngjae? Dan itu.. suara Daehyun, ya suara Daehyun, Daehyun mencariku?

Aku melirik jam tangan biru-ku, 15.30 , baru kurang lebih 15menit aku keluar dari sekolah, mendahului Daehyun, tapi sekarang Daehyun sudah berhenti mencariku dan menemui Youngjae, pacar macam apa itu. Aku masih belum membalikan badanku. Kenapa Daehyun tidak mengenali ku? Bukankah aku masih mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang Daehyun kenakan? Huuhh dasar tidak perhatiaaann –"

"Ani-ya, tidak apa-apa Daehyun-ah.. sini duduk,aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Zelo"

"Mwo? Kau ini bicara apa?" Daehyun berdiri dari bangkunya.

"jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak,youngjae-ah!" lanjut daehyun.

YES! Daehyun membela-ku =D

"walaupun aku masih mencintaimu,bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai Zelo dan dengan mudah memutuskan-nya" suara Daehyun melirih

DEG

Apaa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Uuhh Jung Daehyun, kau barusaja menerbangkanku tinggi dengan cara membelaku, dan tiba-tiba kau menjatuhkan ku dengan kalimat yang—sungguh—sangat menyakitkan untuk kudengar disini,saat ini.

Aku berdiri dan membalikan wajahku, sekuat tenaga menahan tangis yang hampir tumpah.

"Apa yang kau katakan,Daehyun-ah" kataku mengagetkan Daehyun.

"ehm.. ehh Zelo-ya.. mengapa kau ada disitu?" kata Daehyun gugup.

"jadi..kau masih mencintai Youngjae-unnie? Baiklah, maaf mengganggu kalian." Kataku lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka. Membalikan badanku dan memecahkan tangis yang daritadi kutahan sekuat tenaga.

"Zelo-ya.." dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Daehyun sudah mencekal tanganku dan menahannya.

"AAAAAAA! DAEHYUN OPPA LEPASKAAANNN, SAKIT SEKALI" teriak-ku. Sungguh , tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku sanget kencang, baru sekali aku merasa sesakit ini.

"mwo? Aku hanya memegangmu seperti biasa,zelo-ya"

"tidak kah kau sadar kalau kau mempunyai kekuatan super mu itu? Kau sedang menggunakannya pasti. Kau menyakitiku Daehyun". Entah kemana amarahku tadi.

Eh? Ya, Daehyun sudah dua kali menyakitiku. Tadi, dengan ucapan-nya, dan sekarang dengan tangannya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan beberapa detik saat Daehyun melongo , aku berlari secepat mungkin, walaupun aku tahu jika Daehyun melesat 5 menit setelah aku lari-pun, Daehyun tetap dapat menyusulku.

Tapi nyatanya tidak, Youngjae menahan tangan Daehyun, dan Daehyun menuruti-nya.

"Sudahlah Daehyun-ah.. "

*ZELO POV END*

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae sampai pada sebuah café yang cukup mewah dikawasan Gangnam-gu, cukup sepi sehingga mereka dapat berbicara dengan tenang.

"Apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu? Kau sudah benar-benar sukses membuat hubunganku dan Zelo berantakan,kau tau?" kata Daehyun menahan emosi.

"Kau akan tau setelah ini." Kata Youngjae sambil mengeluarkan map kuning berisi setumpuk kertas dan alat putih kecil yang Daehyun ketahui sebagai alat pengukur tingkat keasaman (pH)

"hah? Untuk apa kau membawa alat seperti itu? Lalu, ini berkas apa? Kenapa kau membawanya saat kita ingin kencan,huh?" Tanya Daehyun bertubi-tubi

"mana tanganmu." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun, youngjae justru meminta tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun mengernyit bingung, tetapi tetap memberikan satu tangannya ke tangan youngjae.

Tiba-tiba Youngjae menusuk jari daehyun dengan jarum sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak daehyun yang mengundang perhatian seluruh pengunjung café.

"sstt diam-lah" . youngjae meneteskan darah Daehyun kealat tadi, dan alat tersebut menunjukan angka '9.4' .

"GILA! INI GILA, Alat ini pasti rusak, tidak bisa kah kau membawa alat yang masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk mengetes darahku?" Daehyun kembali mengomel.

"tenanglah Daehyun-ah.."

"kau tau Youngjae-ah? Jika pH darah seseorang diatas 7,8, artinya darah orang tersebut terlalu bersifat basa. Itu menyebabkan organ dalam-nya rusak. Dan kau lihat? 9.4 ! jika memang benar, aku pasti mati saat ini."

"Tidak, karna kau..

Kau, bukan manusia normal,Daehyun ah.."

"apa maksudmu? Kau berkata aku ini tidak normal,begitu?"

"ya, tentu saja, tidak kah kau pernah berpikir dengan otak jenius mu itu, kau jauh lebih sempurna dari mereka?"

"emm,, ya, memang nya kenapa?"

"ya itu karna kau ini…. GENOID"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**After Read, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Mau ff ini cepet di next kah? Penasaran-kah? Review makanyaaa :D **

**Maaf author baru, newbie, jadi masih bad author -.- dan masih sangat perlu review buat semangat :D**

**Haha *Maksa banget minta review.**

**Thanks :D **


End file.
